


Sensation of Falling

by LauraRoslin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Pre Reichenbach, continuing the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a dream that Moriarty returns after the pool incident to kill him. After he explains his dream, John receives a text from the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation of Falling

Sherlock sat straight up in bed, his heart pounding. He squeezed his eyes closed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, feeling that everything was intact. He took a deep breath and slid out of bed, absently wrapping his bathrobe around him. Shakily, he made his way into the living room, turning on every light in the hallway and kitchen. He grabbed the Union Jack pillow and collaspsed on the couch with his legs curled up to his chest. He sat there silently, the dream replaying in his head, for several hours without moving.  
John stirred later than usual, stretching on his bed before sitting up. He glanced at the clock and a small part of him grew worried. It was nearly eight and Sherlock hadn't woken him with any strange experiments or sounds yet. With a resigned sigh, John slid out of bed and silently made his way to the living room. He paused when he saw Sherlock and chuckled quietly, assuming the detective had passed out there. His smile faded when he saw the small tremors that shook him.  
"Sherlock?" John asked tentatively, moving so he was sitting beside his flatmate. Sherlock didn't respond. "Sherlock?"  
Sherlock's eyes shifted over to glance at John before the man's long limbs folded in on themselves and he collapsed into John's arms. John wrapped him tightly, stroking his hair.  
"What happened, Sherlock?" he asked quietly.  
"I-I had a nightmare." Sherlock murmured quietly, burying his face in John's chest. John paused in his stroking, wondering what kind of a nightmare could have Sherlock this worried.  
"What happened in it?"  
Sherlock swallowed noticibly and pulled away slightly. He pulled his robe tighter around him and looked up at John. The doctor noticed the haunted look in the grey depths and grew even more concerned.  
"Moriarty came back and he came after me..." Sherlock trailed off as he took a deep breath. "I-I don't remember much about it except the end, right before I woke up. Moriarty and I were on St. Barts and he was threatening you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. He killed himself and I had to jump.... But you were there and you watched me."  
John frowned as Sherlock explained his dream, wondering where the detective's mind got these things unconsciously, and understanding why the man was so upset.  
"But it was just a dream, Sherlock. You know this," he rubbed soothing circles on the other man's back while lightly carding a hand through his hair. "You know it wasn't real. Don't let it get to you."  
"But it felt so real! I felt my body hit the concrete! Felt the pain... I was crying John!" Sherlock's voice was nearly hysterical and John held him closer, desperately trying to calm him.  
"But you're alive now, and I am too. Moriarty is gone and we don't have to worry about him." Sherlock gave a small nod, but tears still lined his eyes and he was still breathing heavily. John murmured soothing nothings in his ear.  
After nearly an hour Sherlock's breathing calmed and he slept peacefully, his head still nestled in John's chest. John continued rubbing the detective's back, hoping the man had no other nightmares. Careful not to disturb him, John shifted until they were both lying on the couch, Sherlock safetly enclosed in his arms. Just as John started to drift off to sleep again, he heard Sherlock's phone vibrate. With a small noise of annoyance John reached up and plucked it off the arm of the couch, expecting a case from Lestrade.  
"Spoilers! The final problem has a much more fantastic ending. Jim Moriarty xx" John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He locked Sherlock's phone and returned it to the arm, taking deep breaths and praying to any diety out there that things didn't go the way Sherlock's dream had. But the doctor knew for certain that Moriarty was back the the game would begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twist on season two as well as a different version of Sherlock's death. Rating may or may not go up for later chapters; it honestly depends on if I can find a good way to get John and Sherlock together. The first chapter is short as it sets everything up, but the other chapters should be longer


End file.
